


Trespassers Beware

by astrosaur



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, Pet POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosaur/pseuds/astrosaur
Summary: Bonita has mixed feelings about this one human who turns up at her and Kento's home.





	Trespassers Beware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+elderberry).



            Bonita wakes up to the sound of rhythmic footsteps puttering around, alerting her to the presence of her human. The one she knows as the Joy-Bringer. She finds him flitting about the corners of their home and, sensing his excitement, totters up to him to take part in it.

            “Ah, sorry Bonita! Did I wake you up?”

            Joy-Bringer likes to communicate with her by making mouth sounds that aren’t fit for canine comprehension. Still, Bonita barks back in conversation, trusting that Joy-Bringer can understand her.

            “Are we going for a walk? Let’s go for a walk!” she enthuses.

            Joy-Bringer forms expressions on his face that make him seem even friendlier. He reaches behind her ears, scratching and causing flutters of happiness all throughout her. “You’re so energetic though you just woke up,” he sing-songs. “I bet you can tell that you’ve got more admirers coming to visit today.”

            Bonita launches herself towards Joy-Bringer’s torso, and he catches her as he normally does. She settles her rump against his sturdy arms and burrows her head against his chest.

            “That’s right, just don’t forget I’m the one who loves you most,” Joy-Bringer whispers as he lovingly complies with her requests to be snuggled.

            Bonita enjoys Joy-Bringer’s attentions for a few more moments, until the human starts to descend closer to the ground with the intent of letting her down. Preferring her current position, she attempts to mold herself onto Joy-Bringer’s front and begs him to reconsider his next move. She is, of course, a proper and obedient member of the litter who would never try to overrule Joy-Bringer, but it’s well within her jurisdiction to ask him to reconsider his plans.

            “I have to put you down to clean up,” Joy-Bringer says with a tinge of regret.

            An answering whimper escapes Bonita.

            “Alright, a few more hugs,” Joy-Bringer acquiesces within milliseconds. “After that, we need to make this place look as lovely as you since we have guests coming. Okay?”

            Bonita settles into the cuddle, content to believe that this may be the sole activity they engage in for the rest of the day.

 

~

 

            From the second that the Menace waltzed through the door, Bonita knew she had to keep her guard up at all times.

            She’d intended to tail him, nip at his ankles, obstruct him from acting on dark intentions. She valiantly tugged at the Menace with ferocious strength, certain that the next surge of power would be the last straw it took to get him to budge.

            But at some point, Joy-Bringer took out his magical, spherical object – the one that feels like heaven to her jaws, that jumps to life as it resists her bites. She ended up prodding the enchanted item around the house, losing herself in the thrill of the chase. It took some time for her to realize that the scent of the humans had faded to a lingering whiff. Only then did she abandon the object to follow the trail that they’d left.

            In her defense, Joy-Bringer could not have picked a worse time to invoke the magical object. Bonita loves Joy-Bringer, she truly does, but her human truly has no sense of self-preservation. How does he expect her to protect him from persistent interlopers if he leaves shiny distractions out in the open?

            Through her nose, she detects their whereabouts. Joy-Bringer had unwittingly masked his natural scent with that sharp-hitting layer that he occasionally adds on, but Bonita prides herself in her ability to identify his distinct markers under whatever circumstance.

            She finds the two humans in her and Joy-Bringer’s room, to which the barrier to entry has been erected. She brings out her claws and starts an upright dig into the wood, frantically scratching to be by her companion’s side.

            Bonita hears Joy-Bringer’s voice, distressingly weak. “Kikuchi…” She musters every ounce of strength in her body, scrambling to Joy-Bringer’s rescue.

            “Mhh,” she hears Menace respond. She hasn’t mastered human language yet; she can’t tell if Menace is rightfully submitting to Joy-Bringer.

            The barrier opens for her suddenly, and she scurries to place herself in front of Joy-Bringer and act as his shield. She sees that Menace isn’t relenting on his attack, and she leaps onto her hind legs, front legs landing right below Menace’s calf. Joy-Bringer repeats whatever it is he’d said, half-muffled by Menace’s mouth.

            Menace releases Joy-Bringer abruptly, caught red-handed. “…I got carried away.”

            “No, no,” Joy-Bringer says. The tremor in his voice assures Bonita that she’d been right to intervene. “She’s looking for attention.” He glances down and meets Bonita’s eyes, likely acknowledging her triumphant heroism.

            “Oh thank god.” Joy-Bringer and Menace exchange glances before Menace says, “I’m glad you’re talking about your dog and not, like, a body part or something.”

            Joy-Bringer rolls his eyes and crouches down to gather Bonita into his arms. “Were you getting lonely, Bonita?”

            Bonita preens under the adoring caresses, relishing her reward for a good day’s work. When Menace reminds him of her presence with his antsy shuffling, she bounds up to him. He’s standing close enough that she can remain in Joy-Bringer’s embrace while resting her paws on Menace’s torso, blocking Menace from any remaining nefarious plans.

            “She’s happy to see you,” Joy-Bringer gushes. “Seems like you’re popular in this apartment.”

            Bonita recognizes the praise in Joy-Bringer’s tone and it makes her turn back to him. “I did good! I protected you!”

            Menace pats Bonita’s back before leaning in and murmuring under his breath, “You do like me, right, Bonita? You’re not trying to sabotage my chances at third base with your owner?”

            Joy-Bringer stares at him with much-deserved suspicion. “What are you whispering to her?”

            “Nothing!”

 

~

 

            The three of them come to a momentary truce on Joy-Bringer and Bonita’s bed. While Bonita places herself staunchly in the middle, she allows the two of them to make contact. Joy-Bringer alternates between tickling Bonita and, from the looks of things, feeling around for potential weapons that Menace might be hiding underneath his human suit. Menace has thus far accepted the tactile scrutiny without violent retaliation, and Bonita sees to it that this compliance is upheld.

            “This isn’t what I had in mind, but this isn’t too bad. The two that usually occupy my heart are now occupying my bed.” Joy-Bringer is speaking melodically, soothing Bonita’s more aggressive protective instincts.

            Which isn’t to say that she’s been completely lulled into peacefulness. In fact, she hurls herself between them the moment Menace moves to hover over Joy-Bringer. No way is he pulling those shenanigans while Joy-Bringer is in a prone, vulnerable state – not under her watch. She continues to growl until Menace retreats back to his side of the bed that was generously allotted to him.

            Menace groans defeatedly. “It would be perfect if your ‘girlfriend’ weren’t such a jealous b—”

            “Careful,” Joy-Bringer interjects.

            “—bundle of joy,” Menace continues. “What did you think I was going to say?”

            “Joy-Bringer will discipline Menace, won’t he?” Bonita nuzzles the underside of Joy-Bringer’s chin. “Joy-Bringer will show Menace who the true alpha is!”

            A shrill noise rings out in the apartment, making Bonita yip and the humans glance out in the same direction. “Aaand that was our time alone,” Menace says. “A whole twenty minutes, which mostly consisted of Bonita trying to gnaw my feet off with her itty bitty teeth.”

            “Shit, you were supposed to leave and come back!” Joy-Bringer exclaims. “It’s fine, don’t panic.”

            “Well, I’m not the one panicking…”

            “I’ll tell them I told you to come at 12,” Joy-Bringer decides. “That’s the only believable excuse for why you arrived here before anyone else.”

            “Love you too,” Menace mutters. Joy-Bringer’s head whips around to turn to Menace, who turns away at precisely the same time.

            “I heard that.” Joy-Bringer grins before he leaves Menace to Bonita’s vigilant surveillance.

            Bonita bounds up to Menace to gloat. “Menace turned away from eye contact! He acknowledges Joy-Bringer’s dominance!”

            “Wonderful. To recap, he lets his pet cockblock us, he insults my punctuality, then I go ahead and tell him I love him anyway.” Menace steadies Bonita as she plants herself on top of his chest. “Now his pet is literally walking all over me.”

            Menace smooths the fur on her sides and her back, unexpectedly tender. He actually is a good human when he isn’t attacking Joy-Bringer. She has no clue what it is about Joy-Bringer that brings out such cruelty in him.

            “You’re cute but impossible to read, Bonita,” Menace informs her as she sprawls over him.

            Bonita wags her tail. She likes it when humans mimic the call that Joy-Bringer created for her. “Why aren’t you like this more often with Joy-Bringer?” she wonders. “He is the best human! No offense. He has all the hugs and treats! Perhaps if you stop attempting to rob him of his human suit, he’ll share treats with you, too.”

            “You’re a noisy little troublemaker. What’s the matter? Miss him already?”

            Menace produces that bright, melodic sound that often triggers a corresponding echo from Joy-Bringer. That sound pleases Bonita. Menace should keep bringing it out of Joy-Bringer – that’s a much better use of Menace’s time.

            In light of this, Bonita decides to give him some tips. “You know, Joy-Bringer doesn’t like it when I bite his human suits.”

            “Hey, stop yapping for a second. You and I need to have a serious talk.” Menace picks up Bonita’s front paws and lightly bounces them in his human ones. “I understand you want to be with Nakajima all the time. I get that. But you need to share him once in a while, too. Okay? It’s hard enough to find time alone with him outside of this flat.”

            Bonita pants almost silently, enjoying the strange bobbing motion from balancing on Menace’s hands.

            “How about it?” Menace continues amiably. “I’ll stop joking that he should trade you in for a real dog, and you use your own bed for one night. Deal?”

            “In the past, I often had the same urge to play with the human suit,” Bonita recalls, more or less sure she got the gist of Menace’s question. “I’ve learned it’s in my best interest to avoid pulling at it. I’m sure you can learn to resist that urge, too.”

            “For some reason, I get the feeling that you aren’t saying yes…”

 

~

 

            Joy-Bringer’s littermates are rarely around, so it’s a treat when they are. With the exception of Menace, they’re darling playmates, both to her and to Joy-Bringer. When she spies them at the doorway, she dashes towards them to give them a proper welcome.

            “Hello Bonita!” Good-for-Ears is the first to react to her, as always. He uses that high-pitched voice he reserves for her, the one that excites her even more than usual. She’s very fond of him, even though he appears to be the runt of the litter. “It’s so good to see you! Oh, hi, Fuma-kun!”

            As Menace snorts (“nice to know where I stand with you”), Good-for-Nose bends down and makes himself more accessible. Good-for-Nose is the largest one in their pack, which makes it strange that Bonita never notices the others defer to him. In any case, Bonita likes him and the pleasurable, interesting scents that surround him. “She’s so hyper!” Good-for-Nose says.

            Bonita notices that there’s one missing – the one whose look she likes the most, Winner. (His full descriptor is actually Winner-of-Human-Evolution. She suspects that he possesses superior genes, a.k.a. he must have some canine in him. His appearance is far too fascinating to be that of an ordinary human’s.)

            “Shori didn’t come with you guys?” Menace asks.

            “He went ahead,” Good-for-Nose responds. “We thought he was going to get here before us.”

            Joy-Bringer looks around appraisingly. “I wonder if he got lost. Let me try and call him.” He nods before turning on his heel and walking off.

            An odd, awkward stand-off follows, with Good-for-Ears and Good-for-Nose glancing tentatively between Menace and Joy-Bringer’s retreating figure.

            Bonita eventually deciphers the restlessness she senses as wariness from the two new visitors. They must have the same fears that she sometimes has – the fear that Menace might try and usurp Joy-Bringer’s position or threaten the harmonious balance of their home.

            The thing is, Bonita likes Menace. Sometimes. But she has to look out for the group. And she understands all too well that they’re in the presence of an especially unpredictable human. She cannot permit Menace getting any unseemly ideas about where he belongs.

            And so, Bonita marks her territory, just in case.

            Good-for-Nose breaks the silence by shrieking suddenly, making Bonita skitter away out of reflex.

            “Marius, you scared Bonita,” Good-for-Ears says accusingly.

            “Nakajima’s definitely going to flip out because his precious pet forgot her training all of a sudden,” Menace says. “Go find some newspapers or something, I’ll get the mop.” He turns his back on them, only to do one more revolution to face them again. “One of you pick her up and make sure she doesn’t go splashing around in her pee.”

            Good-for-Nose ducks down to pet Bonita while Menace stalks off. “Sorry if I scared you, Bonita. Come stay with me while Sou-chan cleans up.”

            “Hey, don’t decide that your own,” Good-for-Ears gripes. More playfully, he says, “I think Bonita got excited when we mentioned Shori.”

            Good-for-Nose responds in kind. “Bonita has a crush on Shori-kun? As expected, even other species fall for him!”

            “Shori is amazing. Just don’t mention it to Kento-kun, or he might get jealous!”

            “Kento-kun will be fine. Especially now that he’s preoccupied.”

            “…What are you saying?”

            Good-for-Nose snorts. “You don’t honestly think that Fuma-kun actually went to look for cleaning materials? I guarantee you they’ve holed up somewhere and are doing something naughty as we speak.”

            “Marius!” Good-for-Ears lets out a noise that Bonita recognizes as a squeal of delight. “Don’t be gross!”

            “It’s not gross, Sou-chan. Anyway, you know I’m right,” Good-for-Nose defends himself. “As if you didn’t notice that look Kento-kun gave Fuma-kun before he went to ‘call Shori.’ Kento-kun thinks he’s so slick sometimes.”

            “The way you said it was gross,” Good-for-Ears argues. “You wouldn’t talk about your parents or your brother like that, would you?”

            Good-for-Nose shrugs him off. “Whatever, I didn’t say anything graphic. I just wish they’d stop trying to hide the fact that they’re together. They’re not getting any better at keeping it a secret. They might as well put it out in the open, at least with us.”

            “That sounds worse – for us, I mean. Isn’t that right, Bonita?” Good-for-Ears’ pitch climbs up as he addresses Bonita. “I bet you don’t like it when they do perverted things while you’re in the room.”

            “Ewww!” Good-for-Nose exclaims. “Speaking of gross. You think they do it in front of Bonita?”

            “Well, they’re barely able to hold back from doing things in front of _us_.”

            Good-for-Nose cringes as Bonita cocks her head curiously.

 

 

~

 

 

            “Don’t give me that face,” Joy-Bringer says as he paces near the stairway. They’re steps away from the place that houses large metal contraptions that make the world wobble and careen. She’s not overly fond of riding these groaning traps that humans voluntarily enter, but she would follow Joy-Bringer anywhere. “This is your own fault.”

            Bonita responds to Joy-Bringer’s low whispers with a loving lick over his chin and his cheeks, ignoring the plastic taste of the accessory he placed over his eyes whenever her tongue accidentally brushes it. She basks in his undivided attention, and all she wants to do is reciprocate his doting.

            “Alright! Alright, fine, but you be nice to your step-dad.” Joy-Bringer’s eyes widen behind the dark tint of his eye accessory. “And don’t tell anyone I called him that. Not that you could even if you wanted to.” He groans. “Do you see what’s happening to me? This is stressing me out so much that I’m breaking my own record on number of delusional phrases said per minute.”

            Bonita’s ears flatten at the downcast tone.

            “Aw, I’m not blaming you, princess. I love you.” Joy-Bringer drops a kiss over the top of her head. “We’ll go straight to Fuma’s tonight, but I’m being serious. You’ve got to be a good girl. If he sends us back home because you’re unruly, I’m really, truly taking you to mom and dad’s. I mean it this time.”

            Bonita wriggles around and continues to bathe Joy-Bringer’s fur-less face with her affection.

            The more she does, the more Joy-Bringer’s tone brightens, further encouraging her. “At least pretend to believe me,” he says.

            After an ear-piercing ride on the metal contraption, Joy-Bringer cuddles Bonita to his chest as he stands in front of a barrier. It looks different from the one that leads to their home, both the shade and shape of it are unfamiliar. Eventually, it moves to reveal a familiar person on the other side of it.

            “Right, of course you brought her along. Why would I think for even one second that we’d have a moment alone together when I invited you over.”

            Bonita still hasn’t fully gotten the hang of human language, but even she can understand the way Menace’s face droops at the sight of her, as if he’s seeing his nemesis. Bonita approvingly wags her tail. It strengthens her confidence in her ability to get Menace to behave properly.

            “Stop looking so put out. Bonita will be good tonight!” Once they get past the entryway, Joy-Bringer is the one boldly robbing Menace of his space. “And if she’s not, I’ll be good enough for the both of us.”

            Menace chokes on his breath, putting Bonita at ease. It helps her remember that, every now and then, Joy-Bringer can get Menace to behave, too.

   


End file.
